The Barbeque
by alygator86
Summary: A barbeque gets a little steamy…or a lot steamy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Rating: M

Summary: A barbeque gets a little steamy…or a lot steamy.

Lisa wanted me to write a dirty fic with the dirty words.

Thanks to crimsonmaz for the amazing beta job. This fic wouldn't be half as fabulous without her.

* * *

Teddy had invited Cristina and Owen to her cottage for a summer barbeque. She had invited everyone, actually. And everyone was there.

Cristina made Meredith go with her because Owen wasn't back from his trip yet, and while she liked Teddy, she felt weird going to her house alone.

Owen made it there not long after the barbeque started. Finding Cristina, he kissed her in greeting, restraining himself as they were in public.

They exchanged glances across the yard as they talked to different people, unable to get away. Spotting Lexie in the crowd, Cristina made a show of walking towards her, but on her way there she stopped where Owen was sitting and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I missed you and, now, I need you to _fuck_ me," she told him before going on her way, scooping up her hair and showing off the back of her neck for him.

That was how they found themselves in their current location - Teddy's bathroom. Cristina had pulled Owen in there as he had passed by, looking for her. Locking the door behind her, she turned to draw him into a deep, lingering kiss. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, stroking languidly against her own. Grasping at her hips, he pulled her closer towards him, grinding his cock against the softness of her belly, emitting a lusty groan at the sensation.

Being apart for a week was not good for them.

Owen undid the button of her jeans and pushed them down so she could kick them off. Letting his hands trail down the smooth skin of her hips, he finally reached down to cup her tight, round ass. As he lifted her up, she wrapped her arms around him, angling her head back to deepen the kiss while he set her on the counter.

He pulled his lips away from her, trailing soft kisses along her chin and jaw before beginning his assault on her neck. Owen peeled off her tank top and was pleasantly surprised to discover she was not wearing a bra.

Cristina pushed up impatiently on his shirt, prompting Owen to discard it distractedly before bringing his hands to cup her breasts, rubbing her hardened nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

She moaned in pleasure, her back arching under his caress, pushing her breasts into his willing hands. Reaching down, she hastily unfastened his jeans while Owen took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and tweaking it with his tongue and teeth. Cristina slipped her hand into his boxers to stroke his hard cock. Owen groaned against her breast, nipping lightly at her nipple.

"You need to stop that or this will be very short," he growled against her skin and moved to repeat the attention on her other breast.

With a wicked grin she slowly removed her hand before pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips. Owen began placing open-mouthed kisses down her chest until he reached the scar left by the icicle. He ran his tongue over the raised line, giving her shivers in a way only he could.

Cristina bent her head down to not so gently bite the top of his ear. "I told you I needed you to fuck me," she breathed, running her nails through his hair.

Owen grinned against her skin. He straightened up and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue plunder her mouth. Placing a hand on the small of her back , he dfrew her to the edge of the counter and lifted her up just enough to slip off her underwear.

Breaking abruptly away from their kiss, he grasped at her hips, urging her to wrap her legs around him. Then, looking deep into her molten eyes with his stormy ones, he thrust into her.

She gasped at the sensation of his big, hard cock entering and filling her tight pussy all at once, her heated gaze riveted to his. Reveling in the sensation of being tightly sheathed inside the warmth of her pussy, Owen began to thrust, pulling out almost completely before driving his stiff member deep inside, over and over, the pace hard and fast.

The day wasn't a particularly hot one, but their torrid lovemaking increased the temperature of the confined space and made their sweat-licked skin stick delightfully together in places.

"Ohh yes," Cristina moaned, biting down on her lip as Owen sped up the pace.

His fingers dug hard into her hips, holding her in place while he drove into her. Cristina ran her hands up and down his milky white chest, her nails scrapping teasingly over his nipples.

Feeling that he was close to coming, Owen leaned forward, tipping her backwards as he did. He moved one hand to steady her, keeping her in position. Cristina wrapped her arms around his shoulders, going along for the ride.

"Harder," she moaned, her mouth busy licking and sucking at his neck.

He obliged, thrusting into her harder. She let her head fall back, her breath coming in pants, and Owen took the opportunity to nip at her throat. He could tell she was close by the sound of her heavy breathing and the pleasurable pain of the scratches he knew he would have on his shoulders later.

"Touch yourself," he growled against her hair before running his tongue over the soft shell of her ear.

Cristina slid her hand between them to rub her clit. As she bucked against him, he covered her mouth with a kiss, muffling their moans as she came. Her walls pulsed around him, drawing him over the edge with her, and he spilled his seed inside her as he bit into her shoulder to muffle his own cry of release.

Afterwards, Owen rested his forehead against hers, trying to slow his breathing. Cristina softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"If this is the welcome I get after I go out of town, I should do it more often," he chuckled softly.

"Don't even think about it," She replied, kissing him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

The long awaited second chapter written at 3am while I had too much caffeine. Thanks to my fantabulous beta crimsonmaz.

* * *

As it got dark, a bon fire was started and everyone sat around roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. Cristina and Owen took the opportunity to go for a walk along the water, by the light of the full moon. A ways down the beachy shore, in front of the woods, they came across an unused wooden dock.

"Let's go skinny dipping," Cristina suggested, pulling on Owen's hand as she walked towards the dock.

"Skinny dipping?" Owen chuckled.

"Yeah," she replied, kicking off her shoes and taking off her jeans, "no one's around and it's dark."

Owen looked around for himself to confirm that they, truly, were alone. When he looked at Cristina again, she had taken off her tank top.

"Come on! We've never had sex in a lake before," she told him, reaching over to pull off his shirt.

He knew there was no way he could resist her. It was impossible. The rest of his clothes quickly joined the pile. He jumped into the waist deep water from the dock as Cristina finally took off her underwear and sat on the edge of the dock, her feet in the water.

"It's cold!" she complained.

"So?" he challenged, running his hands over her thighs.

Owen pushed her legs apart and she scooted closer to the edge, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Running his hands up the inside of her thighs, he parted the lips of her pussy with his thumbs. He leaned in to run his tongue over her moist center before using it to flick across her clit.

Cristina leaned back on one hand while the other ran though Owen's hair encouragingly. Gently, he caught her clit between his teeth, sucking softly on it and causing her to whimper in pleasure, her hand grabbing at his hair a little harder. He moved one of his hands from her hip and pushed two fingers into her warm, wet pussy, a grin of satisfaction crossing his face as he heard her moan, She pushed her hips as close to him as she could without falling off the dock.

He slid his fingers in and out, matching the rhythm of his tongue gliding over her clit. The fingers tangled in his hair served to draw his head closer and closer, the feeling so intense that her breath came out in short gasps. Adding another finger, he started sucking a little harder, his tongue sliding against her clit.

Using his teeth to scrape against her engorged clit, he alternated between sucking and scraping while quickly thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and then heard her call out his name as she came. Cristina allowed herself to lie back on the cool, wooden dock to catch her breath as Owen continued to move his fingers in and out, slowly, bringing her back to earth.

Owen pulled out his fingers and licked at her clit softly, before placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh. He reached for her hands to pull her upright again.

Sitting up, Cristina smiled at him. "You're so good at that."

Owen chuckled and put his hands on her waist.

"No," she shook her head with a small laugh, her curls brushing against her bare chest with the movement.

"Yes," he replied giving her a devious smile, and pulled her into the water with him.

She entered the water with a splash, her hair getting a little wet. "It's cold!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You get used to it quickly," he assured her, moving them a little deeper into the water.

Cristina looped her arms around his neck as he swam them out to where the water was chest deep. She wrapped her legs around his hips and smiled when she felt his erection brush against her center. Leaning over to kiss him, her tongue darted into his mouth, passionately exploring its sensual depths while it wrestled with his.

Using one hand to reach behind him and brace them against a wooden beam that was part of the dock, he used the other to guide himself into her, letting out a deep groan as he did. Cristina moaned into his mouth as her walls stretched to accommodate his big, hot cock; a delicious contrast to the coolness of the water surrounding them. She tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her.

She broke away from their kiss abruptly with a noisy smacking sound and began running her lips and nose over his stubble, sliding back and forth around the thickness of his cock, using her legs and the water to pull her hips at first closer, and then away. Owen guided her with a hand on her lower back, doing his best to match her movements, even as he felt resistance from the water, and thrust into her as she pulled her hips hard against his.

Owen let out a growl of ecstasy as Cristina started thrusting her hips faster against his, their bodies adjusting to the resistance of the water affecting their movements and accommodating for the change. The water splashed up against their bodies and all around them as they moved synchronously, Cristina's hardened nipples rubbing against Owen's muscular chest, the sensation electrifying her entire body. She nipped at his jaw, her fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

"Oh, god, this is amazing," Owen groaned, placing a warm, open-mouthed kiss on the top of her shoulder.

Cristina moaned in agreement as she sucked at the side of his neck, picking up the pace and loving how he was hitting her g-spot. She sucked and licked abandonedly on his neck, marking her territory, while he tightened his grip on the pole and breathed heavily against her shoulder, biting down; not too hard but enough to leave a mark - just how she liked it.

When she was done with her ministrations on his neck, Cristina turned her attention to speeding up her thrusts. She felt Owen draw his hand between them to rub a thumb against her clit and she knew he was close to blowing.

"I'm almost there," Cristina whispered raggedly into his ear, catching a lobe between her teeth amd biting down gently. She grinned distractedly at the moan that elicited.

Owen felt the waves of her second orgasm that night ripple around him and, with a loud groan of release muffled against her neck, he came, his hot cum spilling into her. As she felt his body shuddering in climax, Cristina kept her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, anchoring him inside of her.

When he regained his strength, he released his hold on the dock and slowly ran both hands up and down her back, catching her lips in a deep, loving, lingering kiss.

They could add one more location to their repertoire of places they'd had sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is the last chapter. I swear. Crimsonmaz rocks at life.

* * *

It was pretty late when Owen and Cristina left the barbeque, but a majority of the guests were still there as they said their goodbyes. She'd noticed that Owen was getting tired and knew he wouldn't let her drive, so she suggested they take their leave. As they got into his truck, she pulled the elastic out of her hair and stuck it on his gearshift for later use. She shook out her curls, letting them tumble in disarray over her shoulders.

When Owen started driving down the street, headed for home, an idea popped into her head and she put her hand on his upper thigh, rubbing back and forth, grazing his crotch.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glancing over at her. It wasn't unusual for them to touch each other while they were in the car, but it wasn't usually this sensual. Or provocative.

"Keeping you awake," Cristina replied, like it was the obvious answer, a wicked smile on her face. She stroked his growing erection through his jeans and placed a soft kiss just below his ear.

They got to a red light and she shifted the seatbelt so the shoulder strap was behind her then reached over to undo Owen's jeans. With his help, she pushed them down a little bit. She slid her hand into his boxers and pulled out his warm, throbbing cock. Leaning across, she wrapped her lips around the swollen head, sucking as she swirled her tongue around him.

Owen groaned her name, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. Keeping his rock hard erection in her mouth, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to give her better access. Sliding her lips off his shaft with a pop, Cristina slipped a hand between his legs to fondle his balls. She lightly nipped the base of his penis before running her tongue up his length, her hair tickling his exposed skin.

"God Cristina," he growled through gritted teeth, definitely wide awake now.

She smiled before taking him in her warm, wet mouth once more, sliding his thick length down her throat as deeply as she could. Her mouth moved up and down his cock, her teeth lightly scraping against the delicate skin, sending shivers down his spine.

Gasping in pleasure, he buried his hand in her hair, sweeping it to one side so he could see her face as she sucked him off. Cristina decided to change things up a little. She focused sucking just on the tip of his penis, her tongue tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum as she stroked it back and forth over the slit. One hand still playing with his balls, she used the other to slowly pump his cock, her mouth still busy assaulting the swollen head of his penis. The rhythm of her mouth and tongue was at odds with the stroke of her hand, and as she sucked, licked and nipped, Owen felt himself hover on the edge of insanity.

With the effect her "touch" was having on him, Owen knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He groaned loudly as she moved her hand up and down his shaft with increasing speed, occasionally rotating and sucking on him a little harder. He tightened his grip on her hair, threading his fingers though her dark curls.

"Cristina, I'm gonna come," he warned her, amazed at the fact that he was still able to concentrate on driving.

"Mmhmm," she moaned her acknowledgment, and took him deeper in her mouth.

Owen managed to restrain himself for the couple of minutes it took to pull up in front of their apartment building, before he finally succumbed to Cristina's mouth and hands. His orgasm came crashing down hard, wrenching a loud cry of release from his lips. And Cristina took it all, swallowing every last drop of cum. She gently sucked and stroked him as he came down from his high, her other hand stroking his thigh lovingly.

When she was done, she sat up, wiping the corners of her mouth. Owen, head thrown back against the headrest, looked at her with a satisfied smile.

"Told you I'd keep you awake."


End file.
